No One Understands
by pavlova2
Summary: Luke knows that he's not the average New Yorker. He has very strong memories of his past. Luke's attitude toward school isn't the best either. Luke's behavior is unpredictable and no one will understand it.
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV chapter 1

No one understands me. They don't know or would understand why I do so poor in school, why I cry a week before my Gotcha Day, why Kenny the Koala is so important to me, or even why Emma and I fight. I just wish I could make them understand and know more about me.

"Luke! Luke! To the kitchen!" Jessie

I left my room and slid down the rail down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked sad, mad, sympathetic, and a little confused. "Got anything to tell me Luke?" Jessie asked.  
I though fast and remembered what I did. "I apologized to Emma for switching out her sandwich for Ravi's. At least she got to try dragon fire peppers." I said. "You what?!" Jessie squeaked. "How about I narrow this down for you, I just got an E Mail from Mr. Nelson, your math teacher. Got anything to say about that?" Jessie asked. I felt my cheeks burn and turn red. "No way!" I said and laughed nervously.  
I knew of course... there was just no way I was going to tell her. Math is seeming even harder; along with reading, language arts, science, and social studies. Jessie softened. "How about you just got a D- on your math test." Now I didn't know that. "Well, I'll just study more for the next test. Big deal." I replied. "You're right Luke. It is a big deal. You're failing math! And reading, language arts, social studies, and science. This is unacceptable Luke. Mr. Nelson suggested a meeting after school, you, me, and him." My tongue was glued to my throat. I sighed. "Okay." I said quietly.  
The last thing I needed was Emma, Ravi, or Zuri running in. "Now do you have any homework to do tonight?" I shook my head. "All right, you can go to your room until dinners ready. And Luke, thank you." I was confused. "For what?" "I bet this isn't easy for you but you're doing what's right. I bet you're parents would be proud. See ya at dinner."  
I nodded, tears suddenly stinging in my eyes. I knew Jessie meant parents as in Morgan and Christina but I was thinking of different parents, my biological ones. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could before someone could see me. I heard Emma's door knob open. She was texting but when she saw me she stopped. "You okay Luke?" she asked. Just seeing her made a tear drop.  
You may be wondering why I'm crying over my sister, so I'll tell you. The only reason I'm not with them is because they died when I just turned 5. If they didn't text and drive I would still be with them. But of course they did, and we crashed. My dad looked just like me but my mom looked just like Emma. Not only that but she was a lot like her. She was an occasional airhead, a fashionista, and would love to bug me. Because of that, I just get mad that they left which causes me to get mad at Emma. To make it worse, they were teachers and at school I can just see so much of them, causing me to get distracted and do so poorly. I shook my head and ran to my room and cried for what felt like hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jessie's POV

I think I did the right thing with Luke. I laid down what needs to happen, a meeting with us and his teacher. I guess that this isn't that surprising to me, I mean with the whole Creepy Connie thing. The one thing that did surprise me was when he looked near tears once I said his parents would be proud. Bertram called us for dinner so I walked to the kitchen, having the scent of tomato sauce and garlic bread  
greet me.  
I sat next to Luke trying to somehow figure out why he looked so sad. He just poked around at his food and barely ate.

He just picked up his plate, took it to the sink and said "I'm full."  
"You barely ate." I replied.  
"Then I'm going upstairs." He replied as if it everyone knew that. I finished up, put the kids to bed, showered, and went to bed knowing that tomorrow is Friday and the meeting with Mr. Nelson.

Luke's POV  
I can't believe today is already Friday. 'Great.' I thought to myself. Today is the day Jessie and I will be meeting with Mr. Nelson.  
I took the bus to school making it just in time. Since math is my last hour, I just need to pack up and then go back to the room. Sure enough, Jessie was right. We just got back our math tests and mine had a big, red pen D- on it.  
A cute girl who sits behind me must've saw it and quietly giggled. I looked back at her feeling my heart beat suddenly go faster. I survived class and the bell rang meaning it was the end of the day. I went to my locker, got my things and went back to the math room feeling prepared for the worst.

Jessie's POV  
I took a taxi to Upper West Middle School and found my way to the room.

"Jessie Prescott." I said as I shook Mr. Nelson's hand, "I'm their nanny." He nodded. "Max Nelson." He said at the same time Luke came walking in. "Hey Jessie." He said and took a seat by me looking embarrassed.  
"Today in class I handed back the tests and remembered that Luke ended up getting a D-. Luke, did you do anything to prepare for it?"  
He asked. I glanced at Luke who just stared down at his lap.  
Luke, please answer him." I said softly. He slowly looked up and said "Um, no." He said.  
"Today I was looking back at Luke's grades from previous years and they didn't look too hot. The thing that's concerning me is that this is one of the easier units and Luke's grades are still low. We need to find a way to get his grades up." I nodded.  
"I could work with him and help him with his homework like a tutor." "That's a great idea Jessie. What do you think Luke?"

Luke's POV  
What do I think? I think it's a terrible idea. Having my nanny tutor me?

"No way." I said. Jessie looked at me, confused. "How else do you plan to get your grades up?" Mr. Nelson asked me. What was I going to say to that?  
"I'll study." I said back. He shook his head.

"With you grades Luke, this isn't just something you ignore. You're failing." Mr. Nelson said seriously.

"I know I just have other things to worry about. If you want Jessie to work with me then fine. She can." I snapped. "Luke, apologize." Jessie said. I took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry. How about if I get at least a B on the next test, no tutor. If it's lower then Jessie can work with me." I said, frustrated. They both shook their heads meaning Jessie is my new tutor. Jessie shook hands with Mr. Nelson and we left. We took a cab home but Jessie and I were silent the whole time.

Jessie's POV  
I didn't understand what is up with Luke. He seemed so mad and frustrated. When we got home Luke went straight to his room and I followed him up.

"What do you want?" Luke asked. "Why were you so mad?" I replied and took a seat next to him on his bed and put my arm around him.  
"We're just trying to help you. Your grades need to change." I said softly. Luke sighed.  
"I know and I'm sorry. I just feel so embarrassed, so frustrated, and mad. You can work with me under one circumstance: don't tell anyone. Even mom and dad. Deal?" He asked me. "Not a deal. I have to tell your parents but that's all." I replied. He looked miserable. "Do you have any homework tonight?" I asked him. He shook his head and I left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie.

Jessie's POV  
Despite Luke's protests, I still had to tell Morgan and Christina. I just had to figure out how to tell them.  
I wasn't going to say "Hey, your son is failing school but I'm his tutor."  
I took a deep breath and picked up my phone and dialed Christina's cell number.

"Hey Christina, it's Jessie." I said into my phone.  
"Hey Jessie. What's up?"  
"Um, a few days ago I got an E-Mail from Luke's math teacher, Mr. Nelson. He suggested a meeting with Luke and I. At the meeting, Mr. Nelson suggested a tutor. And he wanted me to be his tutor. His grades are only getting worse. Would you like me to tutor him?"  
I said into the phone.  
"That would be great Jessie, thank you so much. Oh! Don't tell the kids that Morgan and I will be flying in tomorrow afternoon. See ya then, Jessie." Christina said then hung up.

- NEXT MORNING -  
Christina's POV

I feel great having such a great nanny like Jessie. None of our previous nannies have offered to tutor Luke and we have ran into the situation. "Hey guys!" I said as soon as Morgan and I got out of the elevator.  
"Mommy!" Zuri exclaims as she runs up to hug me.  
"Hey mom." Said Emma.  
"Hello Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy." Ravi said and hugged us both.  
"Hey guys!" Jessie exclaimed. Last, Luke came in looking embarrassed.  
"Hey I didn't know you were coming!" Luke exclaimed with fear in his voice. "We thought it would be a surprise." Morgan said and we had a family hug.

Everyone left to their rooms while Morgan and I followed Jessie to the kitchen. I wonder why Luke suddenly is struggling. I've noticed that something's up and he's hiding something from us.  
Jessie pulled out her laptop and showed me the email she got from Luke's math teacher. I read it. Jessie opened the link of Luke's GPA, Luke was failing in every subject. "Honey why don't Luke and I haw some boy talk." Morgan said leaving to Luke's room.

Morgan's POV

I lightly knocked on Luke's door.  
"Who is it?" Luke called to me and sniffled. Has he been crying? I opened the door and found Luke at his desk looking frustrated with his math binder open.  
"What's up son?" I asked him and pulled over a chair, rubbing his back.  
Luke shook his head and pulled something out of his backpack. He miserably passed me an envelope that says 'To the parent or guardian of Luke Ross'. I read it, it was Luke's report card. Every subject was an F except social studies, a D. I couldn't seem to understand why his grades were like this. I looked at Luke who looked at me. "You're failing sixth grade." He nodded gently.  
Luke's face started to turn red, then his eyes, then tears came rolling down his cheeks. "Why is school so hard for you?" I said after a minute.  
Luke's expression looked blank. "I don't want to talk about it." Luke said, now sobbing. I felt terrible for him.  
"You know when I was your age I struggled with school too." I said and sighed. Luke looked at me and said "Really? Wow." He said with amazement.  
I nodded. "But in order for them to get higher I had to do what's right. I got a tutor and look where I am now; an Oscar winning movie director!"  
I exclaimed trying to bring up Luke's enthusiasm. It didn't work. Luke sighed.  
"I'm just embarrassed. I mean what would I do if Emma, Ravi, Zuri, or one of my friends figured it out? What would I do?"  
"Just tell them the truth. I know this isn't easy for you and all but you have to do what's right meaning letting Jessie tutor you." He nodded. "Thanks. I just wish you guys knew why." Luke mumbled quietly. Knew what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Jessie, Disney does. Sorry for the delay, I got it ready and accidentally posted the first chapter then deleted the original one "I do these off my iPod". I revised it so please read and review!

Luke's POV

I looked at the clock. 2:15. Fifteen more minutes until schools over. It's Friday so we also get a break.  
"Class, we need to get to know each other better. We will make a PowerPoint and then present it to the class. It's due next Friday. You are welcome to save it on a flash drive then bring it in. It should have at least 5 slides and they should be about your childhood." Mr. Nelson said.  
What was I going to do? I couldn't go tell everyone about my past, I couldn't tell them I'm adopted. Could I? I raised my hand.  
"Do we have to do this?"  
I asked, then the bell rang. Mr. Nelson signaled me over to his desk so I went over, books in hand.  
"Considering your circumstances Luke, yes. If you do well your grade may rise a little. See ya Monday."  
So I have to. I now could only 1. Fail even more or 2. Lie or 3. Tell everyone about me. Not the Luke Ross everyone knows but the kid that still sleeps with a stuffed koala and is in sixth grade. I met up with Ravi and Emma and we all walked home.  
"How much homework do you guys have?" Emma asked.  
"Not that much. At least school is like cooking curry, easy!" Said Ravi with enthusiasm.  
Emma and I rolled our eyes. School would never be easy or fun for me. We finally got to the Fairfield. Tony was at his desk on his phone playing Temple Run.  
"What up Rosslings?" Tony asked brightly.  
"Not much. At least schools out." I said.  
"TGIF guys."  
He said to all of us and high fived us before we got to the elevator.  
"Here she is." Emma whispered and nudged us. It was Mrs. Chesterfield.  
"Ugh. You rotten little monsters. If your lizard gets close to Zeus you will all become history."  
She said meanly. We all rolled our eyes and went to the kitchen for a snack. Jessie had apparently been baking because we smelled cookies.  
"Hey guys, here are some TGIF cookies. Zuri's watching a movie in the screening room so feel free to watch it with her." Jessie said.  
We all headed for the screening room but Jessie pulled me over.  
"What homework do you have?" Jessie asked me.  
"Just a little. Can I go see the movie now?" I asked impatiently. Jessie shook her head.  
"Not till your homework gets done. I can help you." Jessie said.  
How unfair. The moment I get out of school I have to miss a movie just for homework.  
"Mom and dad would let me watch it." I complained to her.  
"They said if your grades don't go up you'll be grounded. Your teachers emailed me your assignments and it looks like you have a chance to bring up your grade. Should we work on it right now?" Jessie asked.  
I know that she's only trying to be helpful but really she isn't.  
"Fine." I said angrily.  
I took a plate of Jessie's cookies and stormed upstairs to my room with my laptop. I opened my door, moved some clothes away, and logged into my laptop. I took a deep sigh and first checked my emails. Nothing important yet. I took a bite of Jessie's cookie and it tasted perfect. I smiled and the day suddenly felt better.


	5. AN

Hey guys,  
Sorry this isn't a chapter I just want to say thank you for your patience. I'm very busy and I'm working on another story which will be out soon. So please stay patient! Also, some people were asking about my username. Pavlova is a dessert and 2 is my favorite number.

Thanks for your support,  
Pavlova2  
Author of No One Understands


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I plan on adding a few more chapters then ending this. I got it all planned out so I hope it goes well. A guest suggested that I make my chapters longer so I will. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie

1 WEEK LATER, 1 WEEK BEFORE LUKE'S GOTCHA DAY

Luke's POV

I stayed in my room crying knowing that this was going to be a long day. I heard Jessie wake up Zuri, Ravi, and Emma and sure enough I was next. Jessie knocked on my door.  
"Hurry up Luke!" Jessie yelled.  
I groaned and a tear slid down my cheek. I looked at my nightstand. It was the picture of my mom, dad, and I. It was the last time I saw them. I grabbed the picture and hugged it to my chest. I lay there crying trying to get rid of my memories. Why can life be so flawless for some people but miserable for others? I mean, look at Emma. She's pretty, smart, not adopted... Perfect.  
"Luke hurry up! You better come downstairs before I come up!" Yelled Jessie.  
I didn't care what Jessie said.  
"Luke Ross get out of bed right now!" Jessie said impatiently.  
"Fine!" I yelled angrily.  
I ran out of bed, down the stairs, tears streaming down my face.  
"Are you happy? I'm here now!" I shouted.  
"No! Thanks to you we missed the bus and there's no way we're taking the subway!" Shouted Emma.  
"This is just downright un-American!" Zuri said impatiently.  
I felt like I was going to explode.  
"Stop complaining Emma! Life will go on so chill okay?!" I said to Emma.  
"And Zuri don't say that this is 'downright un-American' because you aren't even American! I doubt your biological parents even cared about you."  
I said to Zuri.  
However, after saying that I regretted it immediately. Everyone looked at me in shock. Zuri started crying and ran upstairs to her room. Emma, Ravi, and Jessie all ran up to comfort her leaving me sitting on the couch.  
What have I done? Zuri didn't deserve to get treated like how I treated her. So many emotions were going through my head I just took it out on her. What a mistake. I also started crying and ran up to my room.  
Jessie knocked on my door softly about five minutes later.  
"Can I come in?" Jessie asked.  
I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or not. I let these feelings go away and I let her in. I sat up in my bed, Jessie at my side.  
"I'm sorry about what happened. Is Zuri okay?" I asked.  
"She's pretty hurt. You know, it may not sound like a lot to you but that was cruel. You know the saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'? Well it's not true. This could really hurt her."  
Jessie said honestly.

"You just don't understand. No one understands." I said sadly.  
I started crying right away. Jessie put her arm around me and gave me 'The Talk'.  
No, not that one but a different one. One on life.  
"I felt that same way when I was your age. My mom passed when I was 8 so it was just my dad and I. It was pretty rough for me. We may not have the same story but I can somewhat understand you." She told me.

"I never pictured that." I told her honestly. Now I kinda know why. Yeah, I bet she misses her mom but she never let it stop her. That's why it never showed.  
"At least you were smart." I said miserably.  
"Why don't you think you're smart?" Jessie asked me.  
Wasn't it obvious? I pulled over my laptop and opened the email with my report card.  
"Look." I said pointing to my less then perfect grades.  
"You know smart doesn't mean straight A's." Jessie said.  
"Then what does it mean?" I asked with curiosity.  
"You know who you are. You know what you've been through so you can help others; that's pretty smart. You've already helped me." Jessie said and ran her fingers through my hair.  
"Can I see your presentation?" Jessie asked.  
What was I going to say?  
"Um, about that, I never started it because I don't want to tell anyone about what I told you. I'm adopted and it's embarrassing." I told Jessie honestly.  
"That understandable. How about I tell Mr. Nelson that you have a reasonable excuse although you will make it up."  
Jessie suggested. I liked that idea. I nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks for helping me." I said to Jessie.  
"It finally feels like someone understands me."  
"I will always understand." Jessie said.  
She gave me a hug which I returned and then she left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! I haven't been on in forever! I'm so sorry I just had nothing to write.… however I found an idea that is below. I hope you like it. Also, check out my new story Choices. Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.  
P.S- this chapter is short.

Chapter 7  
Luke's POV

I climbed into my bed. I was exhausted and I needed to sleep.

* Luke's Dream/ Nightmare*

Luke climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt. His dad turned the car on as his mom looked back at Luke and smiled, showing she loved him. As they kept on riding, Luke's dad pulled out his phone. He started texting, not even noticing he was going through a red light or the car coming towards them.  
"Stop!" Luke's mom shouted an she reached for the wheel. But it was too late…

The cops came and took Luke to foster care. He never got to say goodbye or take anything. The only thin left was what he had in the car, Kenny the Koala. Luke missed them. He missed their smile, their love for life, but mostly how they put others first. He never got to do normal five year old things. No more cartoons after kindergarten, instead it was switching homes from foster parent to foster parent. It was tough.

* End of Luke's Dream*  
Luke's POV

"Jessie!" I screamed. I didn't care it was 2:00 AM. Jessie came running in.  
"What is it?" Jessie asked, groggily.  
I started to explain to her my dream.

"But when I got up I realized that this wasn't a dream, it was for real."  
I started crying, not just tears but long sobs. Why did this had to happen to me?  
Morgan am Christina came in also. What did I do? I forgot they were home!  
"Luke, are you okay?" Christina asked gently.  
What could I say? They never found out about my secret.  
Jessie pulled them to the hallway as I blew my nose with the tissues on my dresser. They came back in looking shocked, confused, and sympathetic. They both sat at the end of my bed as Jessie stood in the doorway.  
"Is this why you have trouble with school?" Christina asked.  
"Partially. I can't stay focused surrounded by people who did the same thing my parents did, teach. Plus, it's not fun and can be confusing. I guess I could try harder than I do." I responded honestly.  
"I see, but if your grades don't improve you'll have to go to summer school. If you don't want that, I suggest you study hard." Morgan said with a serious tone.

I know I'm not a straight A student, but summer school? It was worse than I thought.  
"My teachers must think I'm a loser." I said quietly, mostly to myself.  
"I don't want to shock you, but aside from school grades your standardized test grades are low. Because of that, you will be in some different groups in your classes called intervention programs. For example, in reading you might get pulled out to work on it with intervention teachers and helpers. And you're teachers don't think you're a loser. " Christina said.  
"But that's embarrassing!" I whined.  
"We're only doing this because we care about you and your school work, not to embarrass you. Luke, we all want the best for you and this is it. So, from now on once you get home from school we expect you to do your homework and study. No phone, video games, TV, or anything else like that until it is all done." Christina said.  
This was so unfair! No free time until my homework is done?!  
"But-" I said, getting interrupted.  
"No 'buts' Luke. From now on this is the rule until your grades are up." Christina said.  
I sighed as they left and as Jessie came in.  
"This is so unfair." I grumbled.  
"Someday you'll thank them for this. Just because something doesn't go your way, it doesn't mean it's wrong." Jessie said.  
Maybe Jessie was right after all. I guess this is all for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: SOOO sorry I haven't posted lately! Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.

Luke's POV:  
At home  
Ravi's room

I walked over to Ravi's room. Jessie was making dinner and was busy so she couldn't help me. I needed help with my reading homework so I came to Ravi.  
"Hey bro." I said calmly. I just feel so awkward asking my younger brother brother for help. I tried my best to hide my fear.  
"Are you okay Luke?" Ravi asked.  
"Yeah. Of course. Why?" I asked.  
"Well, your cheeks are turning red so I thought there was something wrong. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ravi asked.  
"Well, actually this… this…" I stopped. How could I say I needed help with homework to my younger brother? I mean, yeah, he did pass a grade so now he's at my grade, but still. It's tough. I couldn't do it.  
"What?" Ravi asked.  
"Just… never mind." I said and left his room and ran to mine.  
"Luke. Wait." Ravi called to me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to Ravi.  
"Come here." Ravi said. I came in his room.  
We both sat at his desk.  
"What were you going to say?" Ravi asked me patiently.  
" I needed help with this and Jessie was too busy." I said quickly.  
"Show me it. I'm sure I can help." Ravi instructed me.  
I pulled out my sheet. A half hour later, I had my homework done correctly and felt better. It did take a while but all the effort was worth it.  
Jessie came to my room after to help me with my other work. Although it was confusing she took the time to help me, which felt great.  
Later that night, mom and dad came home. We took a cab and went to an Italian place for dinner.  
"Mommy! Daddy! I got an A on my hard math test!" Zuri exclaimed.  
" I got 100% on a paper!" Emma said cheerfully.  
" I got an A on my advanced Spanish test!" Ravi said with excitement.  
"Great job!" Mom said and dad nodded.  
Everyone looked at me. I didn't have any good grade stories to share.  
" I finished my homework!" I exclaimed. It wasn't as exciting as everyone else's but it was all I got.  
"After, like, an hour! It takes me 2 minutes to do it and I get it all right!" Zuri said.  
" I have more homework than you." I fired back.  
" Tons of easy stuff! I've seen your homework. I also saw your math test which you nearly failed." Zuri shot back. My face turned beet red. I couldn't believe that my secret was revealed to my family and everyone sitting by us.  
I stood up, pushed in my chair, and went to the bathroom. I just needed a break.  
" Luke, wait!" Dad called.  
I didn't look back or wipe the tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't care that practically everyone was looking at me. I opened the door to the men's bathroom and looked in the mirror. The bathroom was empty. I looked at the kid with red cheeks, tears rolling down, and looking embarrassed. That kid was me.  
I heard the door open. It was dad.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Am I okay?! Did you just see what happened? My younger sister totally embarrassed me! Not everyone had to know that!" I said with frustration. I sighed.  
"I can't believe Jessie broke her promise. I mean, it's one thing if Zuri knew but it's a different story if she told everyone." I said.  
"Your mom and I will take care of this okay? Lets just head back and forget the rest, okay?"  
I splashed my face with cold water, wiped it dry, and we went back to our seats. It was awkward however Zuri did apologize. We took a cab home and I went straight to my room. I reviewed my homework, I had a quiz coming up. Moments later Jessie came in.  
"I'm glad to see you studying. Sorry about what happened also. I don't know how she found out. I didn't tell her." Jessie said.  
I stopped and turned around.  
"You didn't tell her?" I could've sworn she did.  
"Nope. Remember that promise we made? I said I would keep it, remember?"  
"Thanks Jessie. I know I'm not easy to watch and all. Plus, you help me with school. It means a lot." I said. And I was serious.


End file.
